Maito Guy oneshot
by ShadowMuncher
Summary: Just as the title says.. I'm bored and no good at summaries. GuyxOC


Boredom. A Maito Guy one-shot.

I walked quickly through the streets of Konoha. My cloak flowing behind me, I had no place to go, nowhere to be, no missions to do, simply put I was bored. Kakashi had gone off on some mission so he wasn't around to bother, and Iruka was busy teaching his students and Guy.. Well… I didn't know where he was. Probably off training his team or with Lee or something. I was a jounin now too, maybe I should get my own team?

I looked up at the brightly lit sky and squinted, even though I had just fed recently the sun still bothered me. But then again I suppose it would bother humans too if they looked straight at it.

"Hey Kurai-san!" I blinked looking away from the sky and grinned "Afternoon, Tenten." She smiled and stood beside me "What are you up to?" She asked curiously. "Nothing." I told her narrowing my eyes at her "Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to go shopping with me?"

I thought for a moment and shrugged "I guess I could pick some things up, food would be nice."

"I thought vampires didn't eat normal food." Tenten said as we started walking in the direction of the shops. I stared at her thoughtfully "Would a human survive on bread and water alone?" Tenten shook her head "Not if we didn't have to." I nodded "Exactly, See, my mother used to cook me food all the time but I never recalled her eating anything. Perhaps it is only half vampires that eat normal food as well as blood." I said more to myself.

I blinked and shook myself from my thoughts and got me some food of all kinds, I love to cook and come up with new recipes.. Even if my cooking skills could use some work. "So the other day I heard Lee and Guy-sensei over talking.." Tenten started with a sly grin making me drop the fruit I was looking at back down with the others and look at her raising an eyebrow "Did you?"

I asked sniffing, like it unfazed me and picked up another piece of fruit examining it closely. "Hmm hmmm… And you'll never guess what I know!" I glanced at her "What's that?"

"Guy has a crush on someone! I didn't get to hear who but apparently she is 'beautiful beyond words'." I froze for a moment staying quiet before nodding "That's interesting." I couldn't help the rush of jealousy rush through my gut.

Guy had been my 'crush' as Tenten put it for quit a long while. He was my first friend, after awhile of trying to get me to talk to him, usually I would ignore him but one day I was tired of him trying so I stopped to tell him to leave me be but it didn't work out like I thought it would have..

_I stared at the teen in front of me wearing his green spandex like always with his usual goofy grin. "Look.. Just leave me alone." I said coldly trying to walk past him. "Ah.. But I can not! It is my duty to make young ladies such as you happy!" _

"_It would make me happy if you left me alone." _

_He ignored the comment, or it just didn't faze him. "Tell me, what is your name?" He asked me. I rolled my eyes and again tried to walk past him. He walked along side me "My name is Kurai Kage." I muttered expecting some sort of shock or surprise or fear. Nothing. He only smiled again. "What a beautiful name! It fits." I felt a blush and looked away sticking my hands into my pockets. _

"_Do you need something?" _

"_I have seen you around the Academy but you are always by yourself, I wish to be your friend." I stared at him once again surprised and sneered showing off my fangs, he did not flinch away or cry out and I blinked clearing my face of all emotion and tilted my head "What's your name?" I asked him._

"_Maito guy! Number one Taijutsu user!" I smiled faintly and nodded "Perhaps you can help me train sometime, my taijutsu can use some work.." He grinned even wider and did a pose "But of course!" My stomach growled and I blushed again "But allow me to buy you lunch!" I grinned lightly and nodded "Okay, sure." _

"_Are you okay, Kurai-san?" Tenten brought me from my thoughts and I nodded putting the fruit in my shopping bag "Shall we go?" _

"_Oh, um, sure." Tenten said a little concerned from my sudden mood change. We took the food back to my house, it was small, nothing really important with two bedrooms a living room and a kitchen/dinging room. I dropped the bags onto my counter and sat down for a second. "Kurai-san?" I looked up at Tenten and forced a grin "Would you like to have dinner over here?" _

_She nodded with a smile "That would be great, can I invite the guys?" It wasn't a rare thing for Team Guy to eat dinner at your place. It usually happened every few weeks if they weren't too busy. "Sure, go ahead."_

_Tenten left while I started cutting up vegetables. By the time they had gotten back I was placing the food on the table. "Hello Kurai-san!" Lee greeted me saluting. "Sup' Lee?" He grinned lowering his hand "Thank you for cooking for us, Kurai-chan." Guy said standing behind Lee and Neji. I nodded feeling another wave of jealousy for whoever the mystery girl was._

_I took my seat and took a bite of my food while the others did the same, talking about random things. Guy sat down next to me like he normally did but I tried not to pay much attention to him, maybe I was being a little childish but I didn't care. _

_Soon everyone had finished eating and I picked up the dishes taking them into the kitchen and running water in the sink "Allow me to help you, Kurai-chan." Guy said standing beside me with a dish towel in hand. I nodded muttering an "Okay." _

"_Is something bothering you?" He asked me drying one of the plates. I shook my head no and he looked skeptical and smiled warmly placing a hand on my shoulder making me look at him "I know you too well, Kurai. Tell me what is bothering you." _

_I blinked thoughtfully and stayed silent pondering for a moment, I could just tell him how I felt about him, at least then I wouldn't feel as bad if I ever saw him with another woman. At least then he would know and I wouldn't have anything on my chest. I had made a promise to him that we wouldn't keep secrets from each other._

"_Well.. The truth is that I.." My confidence slowly ebbed away and I sighed looking back down at the soapy water "I love you, Maito-kun." After a few moments of quiet I forced myself to look at him. He had a blush staining his cheeks and he stared at me wide eyed. _

"_I apologize." I murmured quietly and turned away from him busying myself with putting dishes away. "K-Kurai.." I heard him say quietly and I swallowed down the lump I felt in my throat "It's okay, Guy. I understand." He winced at me using his last name and walked behind me slowly wrapping his arms around my waist. _

"_I love you too, Kurai-chan." He whispered spinning me around and capturing my lips in a deep kiss, I was slightly surprised from his forwardness but it didn't bother me as I kissed him back wrapping my arms around him. _

_The kiss was interrupted by three simultaneous gasps. We broke apart and looked in the kitchen entrance; I blushed seeing the three teens standing there. Tenten grinned "Finally!" Lee smiled holding his fists up "I knew Guy-sensei could do it!" Neji grinned faintly and rolled his eyes. I chuckled and kissed Guy's cheek "Now.." I started with a big grin "Who wants desert?" _


End file.
